Family Tree
by Meredith Lavern
Summary: The Doctor is not as strong as everyone seems to think. He has problems that are unexpected and all too human. Will Amy and Rory be able to help the most amazing man in the universe, or will they be too late? WARNING: CONTAINS TRIGGERS OF SELF HARM, EATING DISORDERS, AND SUICIDE.
1. Dinner Plans

**THIS CONTAINS TRIGGERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE OR HAVE HAD SELFHARM OR EATING DISORDERS. ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK AND REMEMBER THERE IS ALWAYS SOMEONE TO TALK TO. INCLUDING ME. LOVE TO ALL.**

I looked at my timepiece that was sluggishly ticking but the seconds.

 _I need sleep_ , I though as I ran a hand over my face, _but it can wait_.

The day had gone well for once with the only catch. The Ponds were making me stay for dinner. Something that I had not anticipated that they would do. If I had, I would not have picked them up.

Not that I did not love them, because I very much did.

It's just… I am fat.

I'm overweight and disgusting.

It's no wonder why I would always hear women snickering and me huffing in my direction.

Everyone was disgusted with me, and no one more than myself.

It was a wonder as to how the Ponds had been able to be seen with me in public for so long.

There were only two possible explanations as to why Amy and Rory travelled with me: to compare how skinny they were to my large flabby body or they felt bad for me.

Someone was shouting, which brought me back to my present dilemma, the daunting task of dinner.

"Hey Doctor can you help me in the kitchen?", Rory shouted, "Amy has a rolling pin!"

"And I am not afraid to use it centurion! Now get out of my frosting!", Amy's voice keyed in.

"Centurion, I do believe it is time to sound a full retreat", I said loudly.

There was aloud scream and Rory was flung into the living room. His hair now gelled with a large clump of chocolate marshmallow frosting.

Amy poked her head though the door smiling, "And stay out".

Amy returned to the kitchen and began frosting dessert.

Rory shook his head, smiling, before walking over and sitting down next to me on the couch. He reached up and took a finger full of frosting off his head before looking at me. He smiled and then shoved the fluffy chocolatey goo into my mouth as I was about to tell him a fact about how chocolate is made in the 43rd century.

Almost as quickly as it went in, it came out. I spit it into my hand, which earned a sceptical look from my large nosed companion.

I put on a smile and came up with a quick excuse, "Your wife is slaving away at dinner, I do not know about you, but I do not want to spoil my dinner".

Rory raised an eyebrow

"Alright, I do not want to face the ginger", I admitted, "I need to wash my hands of this sugary ooze"

Rory seemed to know what I was asking and said, "last door on the left".

"Thanks", I muttered as I headed towards the restroom.

Once in the restroom I washed my hands and looked for some mouthwash. I could feel the sugar decaying my teeth. Thankfully found some mouthwash that was sitting on the counter. I quickly gargled and placed the bottle once again on the counter, before leaving the room.

When I was once again in the hallway I stopped and glanced about. I realized that it was littered with photographs from the waist up.

"Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?", Rory said as he appeared next to me.

"What are all these photographs?", I asked.

Rory looked at me and asked, "You do know we have a life out side of the TARDIS, right?"

I was silent for a second, cursing myself. Of course I knew that.

"That is it", Rory said gesturing to the walls.

Rory pointed to a picture from when Amy, Melody, and himself were little, "This is when we were 8, well most of us, okay Amy and I. I keep forgetting to ask River how old she was. It's weird not knowing the age of your own daughter in photographs".

I smiled softly.

"This one we had just finished secondary school", he pointed to a picture with the three again holding their final transcripts.

"I know, I was there", I said with laugh, "You tripped".

"Hey that's not fair! That stump had it in for me!, he whined, "Wait, you were there? Why?"

"I was in the neighbourhood, and thought I would drop by", I shrugged my shoulders, "It was a nice enough ceremony as far a they go".

"Alright then, this one is when we went to Jen's baby shower. This one is Tony's stag night", the nurse started pointing all over, "Craig and Sophie's house warming party. Sarah's wedding. Heather's lake house. Josh and Richard's first day of school. And here is where I got my nursing degree".

I didn't know who half of the people that he had mentioned were, but I smiled anyway. My time with them was so insignificant, so fleeting, in the broad spectrum of their lives, but that was good. I felt selfish for all the time they spent with me anyway. I realized with some dismay that I was not in any of the photographs. Why would they have me there anyway? I was nothing more than a selfish, disgusting, overweight alien.

"Oh, and of course", Rory said motioning for me to follow.

I walked around the corner and was met with a large mural of a tree.

"The family", he said proudly waving his arm at the mural before Amy called him into the other room to help set the table.

 **Hi everyone! Sorry it has been forever since I have written anything on here. Like so long that I don't even know. Forgive me? Anyway, just so you all know I have more of my Sherlock book: The Reason I Don't Care. I actually have a total of 10 notebooks full that I just have to type. AKA I hate typing so I will try to upload hopefully a chapter or two in the next couple days so be on the look out. This story will be updated everyday or every other day until completion. If you haven't already like/follow me and my stories! Love you guys**


	2. Dinner is Served

As Rory headed to the dining room I was left alone with the tree on the wall.

I stood there studying the mural, it was beautiful. Winding branches and photographs of people in gold frames stood among them. Every so often a leaf of gold protruding through the large mass of green.

On Amy's side of the family, I only recognized her parents and aunt Sharon.

Each of the frames had a name engraved into it.

On Rory's side I only recognized Brian. I did not recognize the woman next to Brian, who I assumed was Rory's mother. She was thin and blonde. She had beautiful features. She had a smile that was contagious and the most amazing crystal blue eyes. I wonder why I hadn't met her.

I looked past the Ponds and there was River as beautiful as ever.

Her outrageous curls had been tamed and were pulled neatly into a ponytail. She was wearing a nice outfit, one that fit over her oh so beautifully. It hugged her in all the right places, but that was River. Perfect.

 _How could someone like that love me?_ , I though.

Out of pity I concluded, looking back at the wall I saw something that made my heart drop.

Next to River's gorgeous picture, was a picture that should not be there.

I failed to conceal my disappointment, as a loud sad sight fell out.

I was there. It was a photo that was taken in Utah.

 _I should not be here. I have no right. I do not deserve this_ , I though as I slowly took the picture and frame off the wall, _I have never been a husband to her. I can not seem to even find time to treat her right. I should not be here_.

I looked at the frame that was now in my hand before quickly disposing of it in the pocket of my jacket.

It was a picture from before. Before, when I was absolutely oblivious to my weight. I looked at the photograph and shook my head. I had been so foolish. I looked so fat.

But that was okay. I was getting better now. I was in control. If I did not eat then I would be skinny. If I exercised I would be skinny. If I combined the two I would be skinnier faster.

It had been a good three days without food by choice, my personal best. However, because of Rory I would have to run extra miles tonight on top of my regular regimen.

 _I have to get out of here_ , I thought just as soon as the Ponds appeared in front of me smiling and laughing.

"Hello again Ponds!", I said clapping my hands together with a smile, "I'm just going to pop to the TARDIS for a couple minutes".

"And why do you need to do that?", the ginger asked with crossed arms.

I rattled off something about a plausible break in the continuum and hoped that would be enough to get me out of the house.

"Doctor I do not care if time ends or the sky is on fire or whatever. You have a time machine and guess what that means?", Amy said.

"That I am the last of the Timelords and am responsible for time itself?", I guessed.

"Well, yes that, but what Amy is trying to get at is that it can wait till after dinner", Rory said.

"But-", I started but was quickly shushed by a finger on my lips.

"Shush. But nothing", Amy said removing her finger, "Table now".

I trudged into the dining room and sat down at my assigned spot.

"Rory be a dear and grab the potatoes, please", Amy said and turned into the kitchen once again.

Just as Rory went into the kitchen Amy came out with a small roast in one hand and carrots in the other.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I did not want to eat. In a matter of fact, eating was almost the last thing I wanted to do.

The only problem was that I did not want either Pond to know that I wasn't eating. They would take it the wrong way. They would try to make me stop, but I couldn't.

I couldn't stop. Not until I was skinny. Skinny and beautiful. More like my last regeneration. Oh I was a looker. Right skinny. Properly skinny.

"Hey, you seem quiet. What's wrong?", Amy asked trying to read me.

"What? No, nothing at all", I said smiling.

Rory walked into the room holding a large bowl of mashed potatoes, "Dinner is served".

My stomach clenched with a sudden realization.

I had to eat.

As Amy and Rory dished out their meals, I regretfully dished my own portions, which I spread out in hope that neither Pond would notice the size of my portions. Thankfully, if anyone had noticed, they did not comment.


	3. Mascara in the TARDIS

The Ponds started eating. I really did not want to eat.

I sat there a moment before realizing something: I had to eat, but that did not mean it had to stay down.

The thought brought a sly smile to my face.

However, even with my new resolve, I still did not fell like eating. I looked down at the different foods before me.

Gingerly I picked up a carrot with my fork and placed it in my mouth.

It was hard not gagging. I was disgusted, not by the taste, but by the very essence of the food inside of my mouth. Slowly I chewed, before washing it down with a large sip of water. In that manor I proceeded to eat the remainder of my food, somehow managing not to gag.

Amy and Rory were chatting away about something that had happened at the hospital. Something involving a coffee and an MRI machine.

Amy was laughing and slowly sipping her wine.

They were so happy. So full of life. It was too bad they hung around such bad company.

 _You are the one who keeps forcing yourself upon them_ , I silently reminded myself, _If they had a choice they would have left a long time ago_.

"-right, Doctor?", Amy asked.

"I'm sorry Pond, I have no idea what is going on. What are we talking about?", I asked as I ran my hand over my face for the second time that night.

"You are staying for dessert doctor, correct?", Amy repeated looking at me strangely.

"Actually", I said looking at my watch, "I have to go. Continuum and all".

"Nonsense. I made cake", she said as if it were final.

"If it will make you happy Amelia, then I'll stay", I said hiding my desperation to leave.

Amy smiled and marched into the kitchen to retrieve the sugar dessert.

A few moments later Amy marched proudly to the table holding her achievement.

There was a double decker chocolate mass in front of her. There were tiny white designs all over the cake that were very swirly. The designs almost resembled my own language, something I cracked a small smile at.

Amy had Rory cut the cake while she retrieved plates and flatware.

After they dished out the cake, which was unfortunately, as they had given me the largest piece, we all ate. My body was practically screaming at itself by the time I was done. But I had no choice, if I had left any cake the Ponds would have known something was up.

"Doctor, are you sure you can not stay a bit longer?", Rory asked on his second piece of cake, which I had come to find out also had bananas in the centre.

"Continuum", I said hoping to finally be able to escape.

"A couple weeks", the Roman said, "No more."

"What?", I asked warily, hoping he had not worked out my hesitance to eat.

"A couple week, then we want to see you again. Sooner if possible, even if it is not for some outer space renegades", Amy said, "I'm pretty sure River will be over next week too. You should come".

"Oh, um, yeah. Sure thing", I said as I stood up to take my plate into the kitchen.

I could feel the sugar starting at my teeth. It was disgusting. No.

I was disgusting.

I walked back into the room that held the Ponds, before deciding to lean on the door frame.

Amy was making a funny face and Rory was giggling.

 _I do not deserve these extraordinary people in my worthless, pointless life_ , I thought.

"Alright Ponds", I said rubbing my hands together, "I am off".

"I will walk you out Doctor, I think I forgot my mascara in the TARDIS anyway", Amy said giggling.

"See you later Doctor", Rory said with a smile and a wave as he began cleaning up the rest of dessert.

A few moments later I was standing outside the TARDIS waiting for Amy to retrieve her mascara. Which was taking forever. I mean, how long did it take to find a tube of goo?

I opened the door and did not see Amy inside.

"Amy?", I asked, "Did you get lost? Do you need some help?"

A few moments later Amy's head popped through the door, which was then quickly followed by the rest of her.

"Got it!", She said waving a small silver cylinder in front of my face.

"Well done Pond", I said as I entered the TARDIS.

"I will see you next week then", She said raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely, why would you not?", I asked.

"Rule one, and besides that you have been off all night", she looked at me, eyes full of concern, "You would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Of course. Of course, I would", I lied with a sincere smile that seemed to put her at ease.

We exchanged a hug before she turned to go into the house and I shut the TARDIS doors.

There I was again.

The Doctor in the TARDIS.

Alone.


	4. Rule One

Amy walked back into the house. Her head slightly fuzzy from the wine.

"Rory?", she called, "We need to talk".

Rory's head appeared from the top floor, looking down the stairs.

"Doctor?", he said walking down the steps before coming to rest upon the last one.

"You noticed it too?", Amy asked.

"Of course I noticed. He was weird all night. Not normal Doctor weird, weird weird", Rory said buzzed.

"Yeah, it was like he was exhausted. He kept on zoning out", Amy muttered.

"When you threw me out of the kitchen I made him try the frosting, but he spit it out almost instantly. I looked at him weird he said something about 'not wanting to ruin his appetite'. When have you ever seen the doctor care about that? I mean that man has dessert whenever, with no consideration to time. Which reminds me, did you see his plate?", Rory added.

"No, why?", Amy asked.

"There was less than a toddler would have eaten on it", Rory said.

"He seemed stressed out Rory", Amy said quietly, "I do not think he is coming over next week".

"Why do you say that?", Rory asked.

"Rule one", Amy said rolling her eyes sadly, "Plus I have a weird feeling about it. I am worried about him. I do not know what it is but something is not right with our doctor".

"That is for sure", Rory added, "So what do we do?"

"What we always do. We wait. Wait and hope he shows up soon and that he's okay", Amy said with sombre look.


	5. Breezeblocks

**Hey guys! So I would highly recommend pulling up the song Breezeblocks, by Alt J, before you read this. You will know when to play it. Thanks in advance, I love being able to add another dimension to my writing. Also fun fact, it is a song on Matt Smith's ipod that he listened too while he was the Doctor.**

I turned to the console and sent the TARDIS into the vortex, not really caring where or when I landed.

The TARDIS groaned at me, which caused me to hesitate.

She was not happy and she was not going to make this easy.

With only a second more of hesitation, I turned and ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

I barrelled thought the door of my bedroom. Which surprisingly was where it was suppose to be.

I had to get this out of my system. It was making me fat. Every second it was in my body was a second more that I was gaining weight.

I quickly entered the restroom and knelt down in front of the toilet.

I closed my eyes and made sure I wanted to do this.

Yes.

I shoved a finger down my throat hitting the sweet spot.

I coughed, choking, as the bile came up my throat and fell into the toilet.

I sat, bent over the toilet, and continued my assault until I was left dry heaving. My throat was sore and raspy.

 _That is better_ , I though as I collapsed resting my head on the bath tub.

I was dizzy, so very very dizzy…

I woke up sometime later.

The restroom smelled like bile.

I sat up, still slightly dizzy.

I finally got up and flushed the toilet, before spraying the room with disinfectant.

Putrid acid sat in my throat and mouth. I rummaged around for my toothbrush and toothpaste, doubting they would still be good. It was over three hundred years old. That was one of the advantages of being a Timelord, you did not have to brush your teeth, your body took care of it. Funny, the last time I brushed my teeth was in my last regeneration.

 _Maybe I should start brushing again_ , I thought, _it seemed to work for me then._

When I finally found them, I was slightly surprised that the paste was still good, but this was the TARDIS after all.

I scrubbed my teeth, then looked in the mirror.

My eyes were slightly reddened, because of the blood vessels which had burst during my purge.

I rubbed my hands over my face and vowed that I would get some sleep after my workout.

When I had finished everything up in the restroom I headed to the gym.

I grabbed a bottle of water, before hopping on to the treadmill.

I turned on my playlist and started the treadmill up.

Breezeblocks, by Alt J, poured thought my headphones.

 _Earth music_ , I snickered.

I had developed a passion for Earth music.

 _Perhaps it is due to the considerable amount of time I spend there_ , I thought turning the treadmill up to a considerably higher level.

I started to run.

I would be good enough for the Ponds. I had to be. I knew that eventually, if I did not change they would leave me.

 _I could not loose them_ , I thought feeling the sweat that was starting to form on my brow.

I could not deal with the loss of more companions, I was too selfish for that. The daft old man, hoarding his companions, using them to fend off the loneliness, when they had their own lives to lead. It was selfish, yet I could not stop.

I shook my head, disgusted at myself.

 _I will be thin_ , I thought, repeating the phrase over and over.

I concentrated on the words, paying no attention to the countless miles that flew by.

 _I will be thin_ , I thought, my legs screaming.

By the time I got off the treadmill my legs felt like gelatin.

I looked down at the screen slightly happy by the final mileage for a moment.

 _I could do better_ , I thought as I refilled my water bottle, all excitement now gone.

I staggered back towards my room.

I barely made it back to my room, before my legs gave out and I collapsed on my bed, sleep quickly overcoming me.

 _Please don't go, I love you so_ , I thought before succumbing to my closing eyes.


	6. Sandwich on Proozis

**Hey guys! Sorry I am late with my update. I had a birthday the last two day for family, but I hope this longer chapter will make up for it. Love you all as per usual and please comment and review, thank you!**

The TARDIS materialized in the ponds' backyard.

I poked my head out the door and stuck out my tongue. It was Saturday.

I looked at my watch then at the sky. Noon-ish.

Turning to the house I yelled, "Ponds?".

I heard a door open and Amy stuck her head out, hair stick out everywhere, "Doctor?".

"Amelia", I smiled clapping my hands together and beginning to walk towards the door.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no!", she protested pointing at me, "You. Wait here just a second. I have to get a… robe on".

She was blushing so much that I couldn't tell where her hair stopped and where her face began.

"Amy?", I heard Rory's voice from inside the house.

Amy's eyes widened and she whipped her head inside.

I could hear her yell, "Rory put some clothes on! The Doctor's here!"

Then it finally registered.

"Oh Amy!", I shouted, completely horrified.

"Oy, you", Amy said reappearing, now dressed in a robe, "Shut up. Into the house".

Reluctantly, I followed her into the house and sat on the sofa while the two got dressed.

"So", Amy said walking into the room from behind me, "Month and a half".

"Sorry?", I asked.

"That is how long you have been gone. You were suppose to be back in a week", she said with her arms crossed.

"I got busy", I said clapping my hands.

"You've got a time machine", Amy argued.

"Which, if you remember, came back for you twelve years late, then another two", I explained, "She does not always do what I want her to do, she's sometimes faulty, but she's mine".

She made a face at me then sat down next to me resting her head on my shoulder, which made me twitch slightly.

"River was looking forward to seeing you", she said with a sigh.

"Oh Professor Song", I said.

Rory appeared in front of us a few moments later, "So where are we off to?"

"Well what do you want to see?", I asked the pair.

"You are the time travelling master", Rory said waving a hand in m direction, "What is a good idea?"

"There is Proozis, a planet where a certain species of flamboyant marsupials, Sonirites, speak with a series of complex gestures. The are extremely arrogant creatures and believe that they are better than almost every other species, with a few exceptions. They are so arrogant that it is taboo for a Sonirite to interact with another species and even more so to directly speak to them. What do you think?", I asked.

"Sounds good to me", Amy said while Rory shook his head in agreement.

"Great!", I said as I dragged them to the TARDIS.

"So what have you been up to?", Amy asked fingering the zigzag plotter.

"Stuff", I said as I began typing in the spacial temporal coordinates for Proozis.

"Stuff. Very descriptive. They should call you Doctor descriptive", she said sarcastically before adding, "What kind of stuff?"

"Running. Lots of running", I said as I hit the bell on the console.

"You do like to run. I mean, blimey, I lost half a stone on our last adventure", she said laughing.

"Yes", I said walking to the other side of the console to flip the lever.

My eyes were stinging slightly. Even Amy lost weight. How could someone that perfectly thin have anything left to loose?

I flipped the lever and held on.

The TARDIS shook and flew into the vortex before materializing on a beach on Proozis.

Amy and Rory were laughing on the floor of the TARDIS.

"Alright Ponds. Who wants to go exploring?", I asked.

Still laughing, the Ponds got up and walked up to door before looking out.

"Hey Doctor? Do you mind if we go swimming instead?", Amy asked.

"Yeah, I mean unless there are alien sharks or something", Rory added.

"No, no sharks. Water llamas yes, but no sharks. Of course Ponds, swimming it is", I said running my hand through my hair, "Bathing suits are in the wardrobe. Two rights, a left, and a right".

Amy dragged Rory towards the wardrobe.

"Water what? Did you just say llamas?", Rory asked as the pair disappeared down the corridor

"Yes", I shouted and walked underneath the console.

"Let me see, we need towels, a blanket, sunbathing lotion, drinks, sandwiches, and an umbrella", I said as I opened the storage compartments.

I remembered putting most of it away there a couple months ago when we had actually made it to Rio. As expected the items where there and it seemed that the TARDIS was trying to be nice because she packed up a picnic basket full of tasties. I rubbed a nearby post and the TARDIS hummed quietly.

She had not been in the best mood of late and no matter what I did I could not seem to make her feel any better, but now that the Ponds were here she seemed to be feeling better. Perhaps she had just missed them as I had.

I gathered everything in my arms which was quiet difficult but I managed to do it. I quickly went outside and set everything up.

A few minutes later the Ponds emerged from the TARDIS.

I was sitting on the blanket and reading a manual.

It was particularly dry and boring, but when you accidentally delete your library in order to add a running track, you get stuck reading about how to reupholster bar stools.

"Ponds before you go swimming put on some sunbathing lotion, and there is food whenever you want it. Also if you do eat, no swimming for thirty minutes", I said handing them the lotion not looking up from my book.

"Are you coming in?", Amy asked.

I looked up from my book yawning, "No, I'll let you do the swimming for me, thanks".

Amy and Rory exchanged looks and before I knew it I was being dragged backwards towards the water by both arms. The Ponds were laughing as they dragged me.

They were going to throw me into the water and then they would see my clothes hug my huge form. All the fat I was trying so hard to get rid of.

I had not eaten in over 2 weeks. I ran more than anything else these days, just to try to reduce my weight. My body was not improving. If anything it looked as if I was swelling up. I kept catching myself trying to take power naps, which was pathetic. I do not need that much sleep.

I tried to fight the Ponds off carefully but I quickly exhausted and allowed myself to succumb.

Amy giggled as I sat in about a foot of water.

 _So it begins_ , I thought mortified, _the laughter._

"Hey Doctor, how come you did not want to swim?", the Roman asked.

"I just wanted to read", I said with a little disdain which made Amy stop laughing.

"Sorry", she murmured in a soft voice.

"Amelia Pond, you do not have to apologize to me, ever", I said smiling looking her straight in the eyes then waving my hands about I asked, "Now, anyone for a sandwich? I already ate with Cleopatra earlier today, but the TARDIS whipped up some smashing tasties for you lot".

"I'll take one", Amy said running off to the picnic basket with Rory in fast pursuit.

I glanced down at my legs in the water before sighing at the sight. I got up and walked over to the Ponds. I quickly wrapped myself in a towel, hoping that they had not seen how large my legs were.


	7. Three Hours Later

The pair were in their room on the TARDIS.

The Doctor had let the TARDIS design their room, and she had not disappointed.

It was simple but perfect. It was about the size of their room back on Earth. It was an ivory room with gold trim and two matching blue wardrobes. It had a small blue desk in the corner that had stationary that seemed to just magically appear, but they booth knew it was the TARDIS doing whatever she could to make them comfortable. There was also a lovely master bathroom attached, which matched the room. She had done a magnificent job.

They were lying in bed when Amy asked with a small nudge, "Rory are you still awake?"

"Yeah", he replied turning to look at her, "He's worrying me".

"Yeah, the way he was acting. It was almost like he was avoiding every question we asked him", the ginger said.

"He was exhausted, do you remember how he just gave up after only a couple seconds of trying to get free after we started dragging him to the water?", Rory added.

"Yeah, that was terrifying. Imagine if it was not us who were trying to drag him away. Imagine him, alone on some planet. Surrounded by bad guys about to be captured, or worse", She shuttered, "Something is really wrong Rory. He needs our help".

"Amy, when his trousers got wet on the beach I could see the outline of his legs and-", Rory was cut off by a loud crash that radiated from outside the room.

They both stood still a moment before looking at each other, tossing the sheets, and then racing out of the room.

It was dark in all directions, except for one which was pulsating slowly from red to white.

"I think she wants us to go that way", Amy said pointing at the lit corridor.

As she finished her sentence the cloister bell began to ring.

"Run", they both said linking hands.

They ran for about a minute, following many different corridors until they saw the Doctor.

He was lying face down on the floor, his head cocked to the side. His eyes were shut and his breathing was ragged. It looked as it he had fallen and hit his head against the near by door frame. There was blood slowly trickling out of a wound on the side of his head just above the ear.

"Doctor! Rory do something!", Amy yelled.

"Amy we need to get him to a medical bay or something", he said calmly as he took off his sleep shirt and bound it to the Doctor's head in an attempt to stop the bleeding, "Amy do you know where one is?"

"No! But I know how to find one", she said running over to the wall, placing her hand on it, closing her eyes.

Rory picked the doctor up as carefully as he could.

 _He is too light_ , the Roman thought.

"Amy? Have you got it?", He asked as his wife pulled her hand off of the wall.

"Yes! Follow me, do you need help carrying him?", She asked.

"No", he said as they began running as fast as they could with the Doctor unconscious in Rory's arms.

Three minutes later the couple and their helpless friend burst through the door of the medical bay.

There were two tables side by side separated only by a white curtain. Heart monitors and IV drips stood by along with two medical cabinets full of everything from supplies to drugs, which were of course, bigger on the inside.

The man set their friend upon on of the tables and began working, with his wife as his assistant.

Every so often he would tell her to hold something or get something and she would do exactly as he said. Eventually, 3 hours later the Doctor was stable enough for Amy to get herself and the nurse some tea.

While Amy was out of the room Rory took the opportunity to exam the Doctor closely.


	8. Smashing Sonics

The nurse cut the clothing off of his friend as gently as possible.

He looked down at the shell of a man resting upon the table in nothing but pants.

He could not have weighted more than 8 stone. He was ghostly pale, which scared the nurse even more. His eyes that were always dancing between guilt and amusement, were sunken in and slightly red. His body was littered with bruised. The majority of which were around his incredibly visible ribs and collar bones. His hips had been reduced to nothing more than skin draped lightly over bone. His legs were no better and there was bruises wrapped around his ankles.

How could he not have seen it sooner? How had he been so blind!

 _Nurse Rory Williams_ , he thought, _the man who let his son-in-law nearly die because he was so thick._

He could not help but throw something, and that something just happened to be a certain sonic screwdriver, which just happened to break as it hit the white bay wall.

Rory quickly dressed the Doctor in a white hospital gown, which Amy had found earlier.

After he dressed the man, he shut the curtain and sat on the examination table opposite.

He did not want Amy to see him right now, it would break her.

 _Why did he not ask for help?_ , the Roman thought resting his head in his hands, _Why was he in such bad shape?_

He had theories as to the cause of the Doctor's current state, but he could not be sure. He was basing his theories on human medical practices and physiology, not Timelord.

"Rory?", Amy asked from the doorway holding two cups of tea.

"Yeah?", the nurse said looking up.

Her lip was quivering ever so slightly, "What is wrong with him?"

"I am not sure", the man said, not admitting that he had a couple theories.

The ginger sighed unhappily and began walking towards the curtain.

"Amy, do not do that", Rory said catching the hand that was about to grab the curtain.

She looked at her husband, "Why?"

"Because you will not like what you see", Rory said bringing her into a tight hug, "I know how hard this will be for you, but I can not let you see him right now. He would never forgive me, okay?"

"What do you mean?", she asked her voice trembling as she tried to look through the curtain, "What is wrong? What happened?"

"Amy, no. Please", the Roman looked at her his eyes stinging, "Let me take care of him right now. Please"

"Rory", she said gritting her teeth and pushing away from her husband, "Let me see him"

"Amy, I do not want you to have to see this. I do not even want to see this", He said.

"I will be the judge of what I want to see and right now I want to see my best friend", she said and ripped the curtain aside with a protest from her husband.

Moments later the woman fled from the medical bay, tears streaming down her face.


	9. Rory Williams

My head was swimming and my hands were cold.

There was a beeping coming from somewhere.

I opened my eyes momentarily, but I could see was bright white light which stung my corneas. I quickly shut out the light and let out an involuntary hiss.

From somewhere nearby I heard a yelp and something clattered to the floor.

My eyes shot open, blinking furiously as I tried to adjust to the light.

I sat up quickly which brought a wave of dizziness to my already disoriented head.

"Easy", I heard.

 _Rory_ , I thought as my eyes focused and I saw the man.

I relaxed slightly, that was until I realized where I was and what I was wearing.

"What the hell is going on?", I yelled trying to cover myself with a nearby blanket, "Rory Williams what the hell is going on?"

"Doctor relax. It's okay", the man said calmly, "It looks like you fell, banged your head, and passed out. The TARDIS brought use to you. Then we carried you here, and worked on you for a while before you became somewhat stable. You have been out for days".

"Where are my clothes?", I asked in a hiss.

"I am sure the TARDIS has made you more, but the ones you were wearing are gone", he said.

"Well I am going to get dressed then", I said trying to get off the bed and noticing the IV in my arm for the first time.

"I would suggest you wait on that for now. Besides, I severely doubt that they will fit at the moment", Rory said with a serious knowing expression.

 _He finally admitted it. He does think I am fat_ , I thought as I cowered beneath the covers further.

"I knew it", I muttered under my breath.

"You knew what?", the nurse asked.

"You both think I am fat and you are right. You both are so right. I have been trying to fix it. I have been trying so hard!", I shouted, "I have done so well too, but I know I am not even close to done. I am still disgusting. I still am an embarrassment, I know, but please do not go. Please do not leave me. I will do better. I will-".

"Starve yourself", the nurse said in a small voice that was barely louder than a whisper.

"That is not what I have been doing", I said, fully aware that I would have to convince him that it was for the best, "I have been restricting, limiting, watching".

"No, that is exactly what you have been doing!", the nurse roared, "By my estimates you had not eaten in weeks, or at least kept anything down".

"What do you mean had?", I said glancing nervously at the IV in my arm.

"Doctor we almost lost you! You almost died on the table! I almost could not save you!", he yelled, "And for what? Nothing!"

"Rory what is in my IV?", I asked starting to get nervous.

Rory straightened himself up, "A basic life support fluid. All sorts of vitamins and minerals. Of course as much nutrition as your body can handle".

"Get this out of me! Are you trying to fatten me up?", I yelled ripping at the IV franticly.

"Yes. Yes I am", he said as he jabbed something into my shoulder.

I felt exhausted suddenly, my eyelids heavy, "What did you do!"

"Doctor relax. We are just trying to help you. You need to rest and calm down. You can not be allowed to fight this right now, you are still not stable enough to come off that IV and we refuse to loose you", he said.

"Where is Amy? Where is Amelia? I demand to see Amelia", I said as my eyes began to close.

"Doctor you should know-", Rory started to say before I passed out.


	10. Deeper

_**A few**_ _ **days earlier:**_

 _It must have been a_ trick, Amy tried to calm her mind not letting herself cry, H _e was not like this. How could he be like this? All bones and skin. Not even healthy skin at that, all muddled with bruises._

She paced around in the console room imagining that everything she had seen was just a trick and illusion. That any second now her raggedy Doctor would come bouncing down the stairs ready to send the TARDIS to another planet or moon or something. It helped to imagine that he was still okay. Eventually she sat down hard in the jump seat.

 _I will wait for him_ , she concluded before a horrible thought entered her mind.

Unable to face thevery real possibility of loosing the Doctor she tried to clear her mind, but to no avail.

She sat unmoving in the jump seat for what seemed like forever. Unable to hold her thought at bay any longer, her mind finally wondered a little too far.

 _I did this_.

Tears began to flood down her face.

She always managed to ruin the people closest to her.

Rory had 2,000 years of memories locked away in his head because he had wanted to protect her. He told her that he did not remember much but every so often she would catch him staring at nothing with a weary look on his face and glassy eye or he would wake up with nightmares that he said he could not remember. She felt guilty and sometimes wished that he had just left her to die that night. She had never wanted him, the man she loved so dearly, her husband, to suffer.

The Doctor had saved her life so many times now that she could not even begin to count. He had not only changed her life but made it better. He was family. He was always happy. Always smiling and prancing about in his blue box. She had suspected that it all was an act, but never went far enough to question him. To make sure that he was actually alright. She had not shown him that she cared enough for him to think he could talk to her. To ask her for help when things got rough. To tell her about his problems. She hated herself for it.

Finally after she couldn't take the self loathing any more she darted from the console and ran to her room.

She shot though the ivory room and straight into the restroom.

She opened the medicine cabinet and reached in. Her fingers grazed something in a thin plastic wrapper. She grabbed the packaging and cut the cabinet, only to find that she had found her target.

Three sharp blades looked up at her expectantly, as if to say 'why am we still in the packaging'.

She unwrapped the plastic and pulled out one of the metallic blades.

It looked at her like an old friend, as it was.

Slowly she rolled up the right sleeve of her shirt and took a deep breath as she pressed the blade against the skin.

How long had it been since she had sought the comfort of her blades? She did not know. Years.

Slowly she began dragging the blade against her skin. Blood seeping though the slit sluggishly.

 _Again_.

She drew the blade back again and ran it through the same cut, making it deeper and drawing even more blood.

 _Again_.

She repeated the process until she felt dizzy and black dots danced in her vision.

 _Maybe now everything with be okay. Maybe now your family will be able to heal. Maybe now you will not be the reason for their pain._

She could hear the cloister bell ringing and assumed that the TARDIS was trying to tattle on her.

 _Who is there to tattle too_?, she thought with a smirk, _Rory's with the Doctor_.

She slowly drifted into unconsciousness, hoping this would be the end of Amelia Jessica Pond.


	11. Compatible

Rory held the empty syringe, which recently held a potent sedative. The nurse felt bad about having to put the Doctor under, but he had to get better. He felt terrible that the Timelord was in a bad way, but he could not have him awake and fighting. The Doctor was relatively stable apart from the severe malnourishment and dehydration. The wound on his head was healing and he was impressed because of how fast it was closing, he doubted that there would be a scar. The Doctor was going to recover so long as he did not try anything. Rory hated the thought to having to sedate him continually like this, but if it helped him and also helped with Amy what more could he ask for?

The man had to focus on his priorities as a nurse and in this case a husband.

He slowly turned around from the Doctor to face the white curtain between the two hospital beds.

Tears welling up in his eyes, he slowly tugged the curtain open.

 _Amy_ , he thought as he quietly sighed, _Amy. Amy. Amy._

He had thought she was done with this.

He had worked so hard to make her happy. To make her enjoy life again.

The Doctor had helped so much too. He did not know about her self harm and suicidal tendencies though as they had both agreed that the Doctor was better off not knowing. They knew that the man was fragile when it came to his companions.

Medicine helped as well, but it was somewhat hard to hide from the Doctor. When Amy was getting low on her antidepressants they would try to make it back home before she ran out. They would ask to pop back home to retrieve something or something else along that line. It had been working for the most part, but not always. When she did run out while on the TARDIS, her husband would take extra care to watch and help her. There were times where she was fine for days on end without her medicine, but of course, it wasn't always that simple. There were still the occasional dark day when she would not leave bed and just wallow in self loathing. These days were few and far between. The Doctor would insist upon seeing the ginger to make sure she was alright and would scan her with his sonic screwdriver. He never seemed very happy with the readings, which led the nurse to suspect that he was starting to understand what was wrong with the girl who waited, but if he knew he never said. He would give her space but also care for her in small kind ways, such as, bringing her tea and making her favourite food combination, fish fingers and custard.

Amy laid motionless on the bed. There were straps placed in strategic places to hold her down when she finally woke.

 _If she wakes_ , Rory thought his tears finally beginning to flow.

She had been in a coma for a few days already and they had been the longest of the Romans life.

He had barely found her in time.

The TARDIS was the only reason she was alive.

When he had heard the cloister bell he knew.

He had raced to their room as fast as he could and found her in a large pool of her blood and her right wrist slit. He had quickly started trying to stop the blood by making a tourniquet and applying pressure to the wound after wrapping it with a towel. He had managed to push all of his emotions down and focused on the part of him that was a nurse, letting it consume him completely. He was later glad that he had taken that optional special training course all how to handle self harm and suicide attempts at work. The TARDIS had somehow shifted the rooms around so that the medical bay was just across the hall from the couples room. He had tried to carry Amy as best he could while still putting pressure on her wound and found that it was easier to drag her. She would feel it later, but at least she would be alive. The next 4 hours that had followed were painstakingly slow as he had managed to close the wound with stitches and replace quiet a bit of her blood. Luckily, they had the same blood type. He had also managed to find some frozen blood that was compatible in one of the cabinets.

He looked down at the woman lying in front of him. Her bright hair looked fiery against her pale face. The eyes that were usually filled with curiosity were closed. Her mouth that was always smiling was shut tight. Her chest slightly rising every so often to show that she was, in fact, still alive. She had an IV in her arm that matched the Doctor's.

She had to wake up.

He needed her to wake up.

Eventually, he wound up sitting in a chair between his two patients, waiting.

That was all he could do.


	12. Green Eyes

_**One week later:**_

She was drifting thought a haze of light. The only thing tethering her to reality was the singular pain in her body. As she struggled to open her eyes against the intense white light that was pouring down on her, she let out a weak moan.

Instantly she felt her left hand being grasped firmly between two large, soft hands.

 _Rory_ , she thought with a shudder that racked her entire body.

The nurses hands squeezed even tighter and he began whispering incoherent words.

Eventually, the ginger managed to open her eyes against the light. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light, she looked over to her husband. He looked awful. He was paler than usual. His hair was greasy and dishevelled. The dark bags and the bloodshot eyes made it look as if he had been punched in both eyes. His eyes were trained on her every movement. There was fear in his betrayal laced eyes, but more than anything there was love. She shut her eyes, not wanting to face him.

"Amy", he whispered struggling to choke back a sob, "How are you feeling?"

She did not answer. In the crooks of each eyelid, a tear was beginning to form.

"Amy, are you in any pain?", he asked.

She did not answer. The tears she held in her eyes began to roll softly down her cheek.

"Amy please talk to me", Rory said as a tear rolled off his nose, "You have been in a coma for about a week and a half".

She was silent.

"Amy, please. You need to talk to me. I am the only one who can help you right now. Do you need anything for pain?", he asked.

"No. Why did you stop me?", she said her voice full of venom and still not looking at him.

"Okay, seriously? Why the hell do you think?", he said with frustration edging into his voice slightly.

She was silent.

"It is not just that I am a nurse or that I took an oath. It is because I am your husband and I love you, and damn it Amelia Jessica Williams, you have right terrified me. I can honestly say that I have never been more terrified in my life. You try to kill yourself! I thought I would loose you!", his voice was starting to crack and he took a deep breath, "I can not loose you Amy".

She remained silent.

Seconds ticked by. Then ten. Twenty. A whole minute.

"Amy say something", he begged, "Anything".

She craned her neck as far back as it would go and final realized that she was strapped down.

Her voice was weak and cracking when she spoke, "Is he okay?"

Rory sighed looking down at their hands, "Would you talk to him?"

She looked at her husband with eyes that could slay and hissed, "Why?".

"Why?", he asked confused, "Why would you talk to him?"

"No. Why isn't he already here?", she spat.

"He is sedated", he said being very careful with his words, "He has been fighting the treatment so far. It is imperative for both his health and his safety right now that he remains unconscious for a while so he can regain some of his strength".

"Where is he?", the ginger asked though clenched teeth.

He reached back and pulled open the white curtain.

They were met by two piercing green eyes.


	13. Hands Together

"Doct-", Rory started and reached towards a syringe that sat on a tray table nearby.

"Rory unlatch me", I said in reference to the newly placed tie downs, my voice low and dark.

"Doctor-", the nurse started but was quickly silenced by the look I so rarely used.

He started fumbling with one of my straps.

"I am only releasing one arm", he said, "If you do anything I do not like you will be out quicker than Amy after a hypervodka."

As soon as the strap fell I reached under the exam table and pressed the button that had been well concealed. Instantly the rest of the straps fell off. I swung my legs over the edge of the table. Finally, painfully aware of their state.

Rory reached for the syringe again but another glare stopped him in his tracks.

I walked across to Amy who had shut her eyes and turned away from me.

"Amelia", I said in a gentle voice as I demanded her attention.

After a moment of hesitation she slowly turned her head towards me. Her eyes remaining closed as she did so.

I scanned her body up and down. Pale skin and red eyes the most obvious things, with only the large bandage on her right wrist surpassing them. I took her hand up and glanced at Rory. After a moment he nodded, shoulder tense.

I slowly began unwrapping her bandage. The layers of gauze and medical tape fell to the floor. I looked at the one remaining piece of gauze, completely and utterly terrified. I braced myself for what I knew I would see, but it did no use as I slowly peeled the gauze away.

My breath hitched in my throat and both hearts skipped a beat.

I looked down at the many angry red lines that littered her wrist and at the largest slit which had been cauterized.

I looked up to see Amy staring at me. Only then did I realize that I was softly crying. I reached up to remove the tears from my face and pressed the balls of my hand into my eyes for a moment before clearing my throat.

I looked down at Amy and straightened myself. I let a deep breath out and decided then and there what I was going to do.

Even if it killed me.

I rolled my shoulders a couple time and cracked my neck. My jaw set firmly. I started to rub my hands together slowly.

"Amy, Rory, I need you both to know this. I will never forgive myself for the pain I have caused you. In all my years, I have never seen two people so brave and compassionate. Never loose that. Forgive me for the hurt I have caused you and will cause you. I was an old man. Please remember that in the days and years to come. I love you Ponds with both of my hearts. Please tell River...", I paused shaking my head and let out a sad sigh, "No, she already knows"

"Doctor... Why does it sound like you are saying goodbye?", Amy asked with fear creeping into her voice.

"Because I am", I said and held up my hands to show the golden energy lighting them up.

I planted my hands to her wrist and everything went cold.


	14. When it hit

Amy's eyes grew wide with terror as she recognized what the Doctor was doing.

"Doctor!", Amy screeched and tried to pull her arm away from the Timelord's impossibly strong grasp.

The Doctor's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He dropped to his knees, which hit the ground and emitted two loud cracks that echoed throughout the room. His head lulled backwards.

Amy could feel the Doctor's once cool hands, hot against her flesh with regeneration energy.

Rory grabbed a syringe that seemed to have magically appeared next to the sedative. Thrusting his hand forward as fast he could, the nurse buried the needle into the Doctor's arm.

Within moments the energy faded and the Doctor collapsed into a heap beside the bed.

Rory immediately checked him for any signs of life.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No, you are not giving up!", the nurse yelled as he stretched the alien out and began to try to resuscitate him.

"I know you can hear us Doctor! Do not dare give up. I swear to whatever God, or mystical being you believe in, you are not going going to get away from us that easily", Amy shouted as her bindings seemed to just suddenly fall off with a little help from the terrified TARDIS.

She dropped to the ground and took over for Rory.

Rory got up and ran to a small, silver rolling end table that had appeared nearby. Inside the drawer there was a small leather bound rolling case and an envelope. He ripped the case open and found three long cylindrical vials and a field vaccination kit. The TARDIS brushed against Rory's mind before leaving instructions on how to administer the vials.

"Rory! He's breathing!", Amy said as her husband stuck a needle into the soft flesh of the Timelord's shoulder.

Instantly the Doctor was screaming and thrashing about in pain.

After the longest minutes in either of the Pond's lives the Doctor stilled. His breathing was shallow. His hearts were lazily beating.

The pair met each others eyes. The same emotion, like a fire, burned between them.

After a couple of minutes had passed the Doctor's breathing began to return to normal and his heart rate increased. They both let out a relived sigh and after Rory determined it was safe to move him they lifted him to his examination bed.

Amy felt the need to keep her hands busy and began rubbing her wrists.

That is when it hit her.

"Rory", She said as she looked down at her right wrist.

Rory looked down and sharply inhaled as he snatched up her wrist.

He ran his fingers slowly across where her wound had been. In its place was fresh, soft skin. There was not even a hint of a scar.

"The daft alien. He could have killed himself and it is all my fault", she cried and threw herself into the nurses arms.

He rubbed her back with one hand and held the back of her head.

"Amy none of this is your fault", he whispered through her sobs.


	15. Thinking of Death

One doesn't often think of death.

Well that is a lie.

One often thinks of death, just not like this.

It is different from what people think it will be.

It is suppose to be easy, peaceful, even.

Not like this.

Painful.

Cold.

Dark.

Claustrophobic.

The feeling of utter aloneness is overwhelming. The reality of the situation finally setting in.

 _I am dying._

The thought consuming me as the pain of stunted regeneration energy coursed though my blood. The chilled breath of death hanging resolute in my lungs. The feeling of darkness encroaching into my mind as I drift off.

I feel the last breath that I will ever breathe leave my lips in a tiny whisp.

The last tick of my heartbeats as they lull to a complete stop.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No, you are not giving up!", I hear the resident nurse yell and suddenly I am not alone.

"I know you can hear us Doctor! Do not dare give up. I swear to whatever God, or mystical being you believe in, you are not going going to get away from us that easily", I hear Amy threaten.

 _Whatever you say Pond_ , I think to myself before all hell breaks loose.

The pain is like wildfire spreading instantly and the finality of the my last moments go away simultaneously.

My skin is on fire. Every nerve ending sending reverse feedback. It is crippling, yet somehow I still manage to scream and thrash. I can hear Amy shouting to Rory but I can't make out what they are saying over my own screams.

An eternity goes by before the pain starts to subside. It does so steadily until there is nothing left but a deep numb throbbing pain. My body heavy with exhaustion.

 _You could not let me go_ , I thought telepathically as I felt what partial consciousness I had seep though my fingers and into the void of sleep.

Just before I totted off I felt a familiar wave of emotion rush over my mind as the TARDIS made herself clear.

 **Guys I know I have been HORRIBLE at updating regularly recently. I am so, so sorry. I was on vacation and work has been killer and UGH! So I am so, so sorry! I promise I will continue with this story. I just have been REALLY busy with life BLAH! Any ways, thank you all for bearing with me while I have been busy. I appreciate ALL of you. Love you guys!**


	16. Breaking Glass

After three days, twenty-two hours and 37 seconds of unconsciousness, my eyes snapped open as

I propelled myself into a sitting position, "Right, first off, Amelia Jessica Pond, I swear if you ever scare me like that again I will not hesitate to turn you over to your daughter. Secondly Ponds-".

I was cut off by the sound of breaking glass.

I looked down at the broken mug on the ground. The shattered blue remains finely dusting the floor as black tea ran in all directions.

I glanced up again to see both the Pond's staring at me with wide eyes.

"Oy! That was my favourite mug! Now I have to fly us all the way to Alpha Zenphi! Just for a mug! Ooh, I know! We can get some agglomerating bowls of lugroknot too! Lovely! I can not wait for you guys to try it! It's kind of like Jell-o from your planet but hot and not fruity and full of noodle-y things. I guess it's more like gelatinous pho from your planet, just hot. Oh, right. Babbling. Where was I? Oh yes, and second Ponds I-", I said but was cut off again by the sound of breaking glass.

I looked down again, only to find a second mug shattered. This one the colour of the night sky.

"Was it something I said?", I asked as Amy's hand grazed my cheek with a stinging smack.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!", I said, "What's that for?"

"You almost died! Again! You big space moron!", She yelled as she landed a couple weakened blows onto my upper body.

"Oy!", I said loudly grabbing her arms in defence, careful not to hurt her.

"You knew you could die and yet you still did it! Why?!", She said tears streaming down her face.

Rory stood completely still, as if he had been frozen in space.

"Why do you think?!", I said as my Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

Amy fought against me for a couple more moments before collapsing on my chest in a heap of sobs.

Eventually Rory was broken out of his trance and he aided me in consoling Amy who had not stopped crying. Rory softly rubbed at Amy's back as her sobs racked her body. My white gown was soaking in the tears of my companions, as Rory had started to silently cry as he hugged his wife.

"Where do you want me to begin?", I asked once everyone had calmed enough to listen, though there were still a few quiet tears streaking down Amy's cheeks.


	17. Avoidance

"Actually I know where to start", I propelled myself into a sitting position, then quickly stood.

"Doctor what are you doing?", Rory asked coming up behind me.

"Oh, me? I'm going to the galley", I said as I stepped out the door, my companions close on my heels.

"Clothes. Clothes. Clothes. Why am I not in my clothes?", I asked as I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Rory and Amy bumped into my back and I bounced to the floor with a sickening crack.

"Well that's a wrist. Funny how you don't consider wrists until they go wrong, they are just kind of there", I said as Rory picked up my wrist.

"Dislocated", he said as he carefully swaddled it in a gauze wrap from his personal med kit.

"Yes, well", I said, my breath hitching as he reset the joint, "A couple of hours and there won't be any damage left since I am well on the mend".

"Quick stop into the wardrobe first before the galley", I said and quickly ran off to change.

After a while we all strolled into the galley in our usual attire. My clothing just a few sizes smaller than what I usually wore. On the centre island there was an ample feast awaiting. All assortments of food from common earth food to special dishes from my own home. I beelined over to the nearest goblet of vatritian nectar and downed it in a few gulps.

"God, I have been craving that", I hummed as I a grabbed a handful of bitter bittten holuck.

"Right", I said making a sour face, "Apparently bitter bitten holuck is not something this body likes".

"But mine sure does!", Amy said as she grabbed a handful and gleefully flung them into her mouth.

I was aware of Rory and Amy sharing glances as we all ate.

"You know I used to...", I stopped mid-sentence with a fish finger covered in custard halfway to my mouth.

I stood up from the seat I had taken at the edge of the counter near the sink and leaned over the table slightly. I smiled when I saw a familiar red wrapping hiding between two jugs of iced tea.

A few moments later I was munching away on some much needed Jammy Dodgers.


End file.
